Thunderstar
|pastaffie=Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=Thunder Thunder Thunder, Thunderstar |familyl=Clear Sky Storm Two Unnamed kits Graywing Hawk Swoop Acorn Fur Lightningtail |familyt=Father: Mother: Siblings: Foster Father: Foster Mother: Foster Sister: Foster Brother: |mentor=None |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Owlstar |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Code of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Long Shadows}} '''Thunder', or Thunderstar, is a thick-furred, sturdy, sleek, large, bright, fiery ginger -and-white tom the color of autumn leaves, a torn ear tip, clear amber eyes, and wide, big white paws. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Thunder is born to Storm and Clear Sky in a Twoleg monster den, along with two other unnamed kits. :After the monster den collapses, his mother and siblings die, and he is the only one to survive. When he makes a tiny movement in the dust, it alerts Gray Wing. He turns his head in disbelief to see that Thunder was stirring, and realizes that he wasn't dead. As the walls around him begin to shake, he then digs away the rubble that partly covers Thunder's body, and grabs him by the scruff. When the walls finally collapse, he drags him clear, though stumbling into the debris of the monster den. Turtle Tail shoves Gray Wing around the corner, and asks him where Storm was. He then sets down Thunder gently, and tells her that Storm and the other two kits were dead, but Thunder was alive. The two crouch side by side, and lick vigorously at him, until he begins to squirm feebly and lets out a tiny wail. Turtle Tail states that Thunder was going to live, and offers to help Gray Wing take him back into the forest. :Despite Gray Wing's protests, Turtle Tail gently lifts Thunder by his scruff, and sets down the path. When they leave Twolegplace and into the outlying trees, they stop to catch their breath, and Turtle Tail puffs out a sigh as she lets Thunder down. Turtle Tail explains to him that it wasn't his fault that Storm died, and tells him that this time was different than Bright Stream's death; there was a survivor, who was Clear Sky's son. She then bends her head to lick Thunder's ear, and tells him to take him to his father. Instinctively, Gray Wing reaches out a paw to scoop Thunder towards himself, not wanting to lose this last connection to Storm. He tells Turtle Tail that he loved Storm, and Turtle Tail replies that she knew, but the kit was not his son. :Gray Wing tells her that he didn't know what to call him, and Turtle Tail bends her face close to Thunder's, and brushes her muzzle against his. She asks him what was his name, and Thunder, bewildered, squeaks that he didn't know. Gray Wing says that Storm did not decide on names yet, and Turtle Tail glances back at the Twolegplace. She suggests the name Thunder for the kit, stating that he was born of Storm, in the midst of a storm of stones and dust, yet he survived. Thunder lets out a high pitched mew, and Turtle Tail exclaims that she thinks he agrees. :Hesitantly, Gray Wing takes Thunder into Clear Sky's territory, to be stopped by two cats, Petal and Frost. Thunder is terrified of them, but they let him and Gray Wing in. Clear Sky asks who Thunder is, and Gray Wing tells him about the death of Storm and her two other kits. Clear Sky is distraught, and refuses to look after his son. Gray Wing takes Thunder to the moors, and Thunder asks why Clear Sky didn't want him. :Gray Wing explains to the group about Thunder, and Hawk Swoop's gaze softens as she looks at Thunder. She says that she will look after him and give him milk, as she was close enough to kitting. Jackdaw's Cry protests that it isn't fair that his mate should be expected to take care of a kit that isn't hers, but Dappled Pelt says she had made her decision. After some quarreling, the other cats agree to keep Thunder. Gray Wing pads up to Thunder, who heard it all. Gray Wing rests his muzzle upon Thunder's head, and tells him that from now on, he will be his father. Thunder Rising :Thunder first appears in the prologue when he has a dream. He sees his Mother, Storm and she starts grooming him like when he was a very young kit. Thunder finds the meeting strange, but at the same time familiar, as in the waking world, he can't remember a single thing about his mother, but in his dream, he instantly recognizes her. Storm tells him the story of how she met his father, Clear Sky. Thunder sees a cat in the distance, and he instantly knows it's his father. He wants to speak with him, but Storm tells him it's not the time. Storm comments that he has a lot of his father in him. As he begins to awake, Storm tells him that when the time is right, he'll make things right with his father. :Thunder is seen wrestling happily with Hawk Swoop's kits, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur as Gray Wing watches them affectionately. Gray Wing notes that they're big and strong, twice the size of his younger sister, Fluttering Bird, and he is determined that all three will grow into strong cats. Gray Wing takes them for a hunting lesson and upon catching a rabbit, Thunder congratulates him. When Thunder tries to hunt himself he instinctively adapts a forest hunting technique, dropping to a crouch and pressing his belly against the ground. Gray Wings tells him that although that method would work in the forest, on the moor, he has to rely on speed. Thunder is frustrated and tries to catch a mouse, but misses. He apologizes to Gray Wing, who assures him he'll do better next time. Gray Wing notes that Thunder is rather clumsy, due to his large paws, but he will grow into a great, powerful cat someday, that his time will come, but he must be patient. :Thunder manages to catch a bird, but rather than praising him, Gray Wing can't help but be reminded of Clear Sky in the way that Thunder leaped. Turtle Tail says that Thunder will become a great hunter and Gray Wing agrees. Gray Wing tells Turtle Tail that Lightning Tail got his name because he was always hanging around Thunder, that they're 'a storm in the making'. Gray Wing tells Thunder, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail to go play and they scamper off. After barreling into Turtle Tail, Lightning Tail cowers terrified behind Thunder. :Later, Thunder is seen watching Shattered Ice as he leaves camp to hunt. He tells Gray Wing that he wants to hunt too, but Gray Wing tells him not right now. After an encounter with dogs, Gray Wing asks where Thunder is. Rainswept Flower says that they last saw him when Turtle Tail has just arrived. Tall Shadow says they should search the camp. They find no sign of Thunder and Jagged Peak is also found to be missing. :Thunder has gone with Shattered Ice to the forest. Thunder can't imagine anywhere he'd rather be than the forest and seems to be very happy beneath the cover of trees. He says that it's much better than chasing rabbits on the moor. He has told Shattered Ice that he got permission to go out with him and is worried he'll be sent back to camp. He decides to hunt, finding it so much more natural to be stalking through the undergrowth than chasing rabbits across the moorland. He makes a catch of a small creature, which Shattered Ice tells him is a shrew. He shoves the shrew under a bush and follows Shattered Ice; they have decided to go deeper into the forest to find larger prey. Thunder comments that they shouldn't be in the forest and wonders if any of his father's cats had spotted them. Shattered Ice agrees, saying that the forest wasn't for kits and that he should never have let Thunder come. :Thunder spots a rabbit in the forest and declares to Shattered Ice that he'll show him how he hunts. He takes off towards it, forgetting to be cautious. The rabbit hears him and disappears into its burrow. Thunder is upset, but Shattered Ice tells him he'll help him hunt. Shattered Ice gets him to crouch and listen for small prey in the bushes. They are interrupted by two of Clear Sky's cats. Thunder is surprised when Shattered Ice doesn't attack them. When Petal lashes at Shattered Ice, Thunder yowls for Petal to stop. : The First Battle :Thunder, along with Frost, are seen leaving the forest by Clear Sky. : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow meet with Midnight to discuss the loner, Sol, who convinced ShadowClan to lose faith in StarClan and the warrior code. The other founders express hostility towards each other, but Thunder continues to ask questions carefully, obviously trying to avoid a fight. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Thunder is a rogue. He thinks that he should rule the forest because he can fight and hunt the best in the undergrowth and trees. He is said to be strong, courageous, and determined. :After his fallen companions, the very first StarClan cats, talk to him and the other cats he becomes the first leader of ThunderClan. He is listed as one of the significant leaders. He works with the other three leaders, Wind, River, and Shadow to develop the warrior code. It is said in Clan legend that Thunder was the leader who developed some of the warrior code's more compassionate elements. Code of the Clans :Thunder is mentioned briefly, along with Wind, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. He, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. The Ultimate Guide :He appears on Gray Wing’s page. Gray Wing went to find Storm but found her just as an abandoned twoleg nest collapsed and Gray Wing risked his life saving one of three of Storm’s kits, but he couldn’t save anybody else. He named the kit Thunder and took him to the moor after Clear Sky refused to have anything to do with his son. Gray Wing’s heart ached when Thunder decided to leave the moor to live with Clear Sky. :He appears on Clear Sky’s page. Storm bore Clear Sky’s three kits but only one survived. When Gray Wing took Thunder to Clear Sky, he rejected him. After the fire in the forest, Clear Sky rekindled with Thunder and encouraged to come with him to the forest. Thunder left after seeing for himself Clear Sky’s fierceness towards cats outside the group and even his own cats. :Thunder has his own page. Thunder was born in the Twolegplace, rescued by Gray Wing from a collapsing twoleg den. Gray Wing took him to Clear Sky but Clear Sky rejected him, and he was taken to the moor instead. Though raised on the moor, his instincts where to hunt in the forest but he worked hard to make Gray Wing proud. He was the first cat to leap over the flames after learning a technique from River Ripple and returning to rescue Moon Shadow. After the fire, Clear Sky and his cats were temporarily taken to the moor where he and Thunder rekindled and both moved back to the forest. Clear Sky’s aggression didn’t match with Thunder’s compassion and when Clear Sky drove out Frost, Thunder took him and both cats joined the moor group. He struggled to find his place but Thunder was always strong and determined. He fought bravely in the Great Battle and in the end became the first leader of ThunderClan. :He appears on Storm’s and Turtle Tail’s page. Storm made a nest in an abandoned twoleg nest that collapsed and Gray Wing rescued only one. Naming him Thunder, he took him to his father but Clear Sky never forgave himself for driving Storm away so rejected Thunder. Thunder always yearned for the mother he could barely remember. He is lastly mentioned on Dappled Pelt's and Cloud Spots' page. Cloud Spots went with Thunder to the forest after the Great Battle. Trivia *Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contradicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. **Though, it is also said that he got his name because he used storms to his advantage, hunting during the loudest thunderclaps, confusing his prey. **However, In The Sun Trail, he is named after the collapsing building he is born in and after his mother, Storm. *He has been mistakenly called golden. *When asked about the relationship with Acorn Fur and Thunder, Kate said that Acorn Fur did have a small crush on him, but they decided to not purse it on the storyline, saying she and the others on the team had different plans for Thunder. She goes on to say that he gets a love interest in the sixth book of Dawn of the Clans, and that she's an entirely new cat.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Storm: Father: :Clear Sky: Siblings: :Two Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Foster Father: :Graywing: Foster Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Foster Sister: :Acorn Fur: Foster Brother: :Lightningtail: Uncles: :Graywing: :Jagged Peak: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: Cousins: :Unnamed kits:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dew Nose:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Eagle Feather: :Storm Pelt: Tree Quotes |to= }}}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Major Character Category:Main Character Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Kit Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Thunder's Cats